


Back to the Ocean Waves

by xingwoncheol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Merman Yixing, Random plot, Yixing gets energy from the sea and from seashells bcoz he's half a merman, Yixing is a mermaid, but he's also a human, cross posted on Twitter, he's just rlly tired, idk very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol
Summary: Yixing feels tired, but he doesn't have time to rest. His nature tells him otherwise.
Kudos: 7





	Back to the Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> First short fic! I hope you guys like it!

It wasn't new, Yixing had been feeling more exhausted as the days passed by. He knows his fans notice; he's seen their tweets and posts on weibo, mentioning how he should take a break even just for a day.

But Yixing cannot afford to lose time. He's bent on doing things he wants, and the time is now, to do it. He can't let himself be just slack off when he's got all the time and opportunity to conquer accomplishments after accomplishments.

There's just one little thing that's been a nuisance from all of this. It's been months since he last visited the sea, and it's adding up on his exhaustion more than he cares to admit.

You see, Yixing was a mermaid. Well, merman. But, details.

And although he loves being both human and mermaid, he doesn't have enough time to be swimming around the ocean, when his schedule is packed as it is. And now, it's taking a toll on his energy.

The seashells help, but then again, he's used up every single one he'd gotten from the sea, months ago.

Yixing sighs as he rests his head on the car window. He feels his eyes droop from exhaustion, as well as his aching muscles.

He has to go back to the sea, he decides then. And even at the thought of going back, makes his body slack. Even his body agrees.

"Ge, can we not go home yet?" His manager looks at him through the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow in question. "Uh, I feel like going to the beach. Can you take me there?"

The older furrows their brow in confusion, so the younger continues. "You can go back on your own after. Or not. Just— I really want to go. Please?"

"Yixing, you look like death on legs. Why won’t you just let me collect them for you so you can sleep already?"

“Ge, I just really want to go. It’s been a while since I swam.”

His manager sighs as Yixing looks at him with pleading eyes. “Alright, but we’ll only be there for an hour tops, okay?”

Yixing feels his body sing at the thought of going to the sea; scales going up in waves on his legs like the goosebumps going through his arm.

“Thank you ge.”

He practically runs to the sea once they arrive, his manager telling him to be careful and that he will be waiting in the car.

But Yixing doesn’t have time to reply, more ecstatic to remove his clothes, and jump into the water.

Yixing lets out a breathy laugh, sighing as his body relaxes, at the feeling of the waves on his feet. It had been long since he came here. He doesn't how he even survived without passing out.

Yixing sits down when the water was on level with his knees and let his scales surface; turning his legs into the gorgeous purple tail that it is.

Yixing sighs as he feels himself lighter than he was just a second ago. He should've listened to his body when it first craved for the waters. It would've been easier for him if he took a short break like this just to relax and energize himself.

But that's okay, because he remembers now. That he is part of the sea. And he will always come back here. The sea will always call for him. And his body will always call for the waves and the comfort of the waters that was embracing him like now.

He remembers now, and he won't ever forget.

——————————

The next day, Yixing feels himself glowing. And his dear fans seem to notice. What, with the uproar of images taken for his schedule that day, along with the lines of how pretty he looks with that shell necklace.

He brings up the shell to his lips, smiling to himself. Perhaps one day, he can tell the world what he truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @exosvtweeb  
> Shout at me on my cc hehe https://curiouscat.qa/weeakgae


End file.
